In general, a lattice type black pattern, which is called a black matrix, is disposed between color pixels of a color filter for the purpose of improving contrast. In a known black matrix, a method for forming a pattern by depositing chrome (Cr) as a pigment on the entire surface of a glass substrate and etching the surface is used, but a high cost is required in a process, and a problem of high reflectivity of chrome and a problem of environmental pollution due to chrome waste water occur.
For such reason, there have been active studies on a black matrix using a pigment dispersion method that can perform fine processing, and there has been a study for manufacturing a black composition as a coloring pigment other than carbon black. However, since the coloring pigment other than carbon black has a weak light blocking property, a mixing amount should be significantly increased, such that there are problems in that it is difficult to handle the composition because viscosity of the composition is increased or strength of the formed film or adhesion property to the substrate is remarkably decreased.
Currently, in accordance with a growing need for a continuous improvement in performance in the industry, many studies of the photosensitive resin composition have been made. For example, there are various compositions such as a color filter composition to which a binder newly developed to improve sensitivity is applied, a black matrix resin composition where sensitivity is improved by using a high sensitive photopolymerization initiator, a photopolymerization initiator, and a black matrix resin composition where sensitivity is improved by introducing an organic phosphoric acid compound thereto.